


The Last Heist

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [108]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Art, M/M, Museums, One Shot, Requested fic, art thief!kihyun, gotta love throwing away your plans for a pretty face, other members make cameos - Freeform, special agent! wonho, thief!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun’s had a good life as the world’s most notorious art thief, but tonight’s his last heist. However, when he meets a handsome special agent assigned to his case, he can’t help but question his decision~





	The Last Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Kiho + kihyun as a notorious international art thief and hoseok as the special agent assigned to capture him
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

Kihyun hums a simple tune under his breath as he glides through the room, his shined black shoes clacking against the tile floor. People around him speak in hushed, reverent tones, likely about the masterpieces of oil and watercolor hanging before them on the otherwise bland walls. He’s smiling, a beautiful little grin that brightens up the room.

“ _You’re gloating_ ,” the staticky voice in his ear tells him, sounding entirely unimpressed. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, turning to look at a painting.

“Can’t help it,” he says softly, so as not to be overheard by those around him. “It’s exciting, doing the last job.” Hyungwon sighs heavily on the other end, and Kihyun can almost hear him roll his eyes. There’s a _thump_ on the receiver, and Kihyun knows someone else has grabbed the mic.

“ _Just focus on getting the Salvator, gremlin_ ,” Minhyuk says to him on the other end. “ _You know this is our only chance to score something this big, and I won’t have you screwing this up_.”

Minhyuk’s right. This is the first time Salvator Mundi has been shown in a museum in years, and it won’t likely be out again any time soon. It was providence, really, it turning up like this just when Kihyun and his trio are about to retire. They’ve already stolen enough to be set for life, but the mere satisfaction of stealing the most expensive painting ever sold at an auction? Well, that itself is priceless.

“Just keep watch and stand by,” Kihyun whispers into his mic. “I’ve got this.”

“Quite the piece, is it not?”

Kihyun jumps, surprised at the sudden voice in his other ear, clear as day. He turns his head to see… a most beautiful man leaning down to be eyelevel with him from just behind, eyes alight with an unreadable light and dark hair slicked back.

“Sorry?” Kihyun asks, at a loss as to why this stranger is speaking to him so out of the blue. The man glances over, meeting his gaze for a fleeting moment, and nods towards the painting before them. Kihyun looks, seeing the one and only Lost Leonardo, his target, staring back at him. Brown eyes of oil seem to judge him, ask him just why he wishes to steal something so prized and beloved, his right hand held up as if to silence and his left holding a crystal ball.

“Yes, it’s… very beautiful,” Kihyun answers, though he only sees the millions of dollars he could get for this after tonight. The stranger chuckles, his warm breath brushing against the man’s chilled skin.

“I’m Hoseok,” the stranger says, offering a hand for Kihyun to shake. The shorter takes it, eyeing him up and down. Judging by the quality of his suit, he’s either a socialite or an agent assigned to his case… Most likely the second, if Kihyun were completely honest. He’s come across so many throughout his career he’s become a specialist in spotting them.

It isn’t as if the police don’t know who he is, after all. They just never have enough evidence to put him away, for one reason or another. It always helps to have Minhyuk working from the inside, accidentally losing fingerprint samples or misplacing camera footage placing them at the scene of the crime. Do-gooders, though, never know when to quit. Kihyun’s never been more thankful for that fact until now.

“And just what should I call you?” Hoseok goes on, as if unfazed by Kihyun’s silence and following the classic script. Kihyun puts on a confident smirk, something that comes naturally to him, and holds Hoseok’s hand for a moment too long after the shake. He leans in, having to stretch on the tips of his toes to reach his ear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~” he whispers, pulling away and walking off before Hoseok can say another thing. He chuckles to himself, feeling the man’s eyes on him as he struts to the other side of the room, picking up a glass of champagne from a server as he goes over to the lanky, tall man staring at the Starry Night.

“Having fun?” Hyungwon asks without looking away from the painting. Kihyun snickers under his breath, sipping at the bubbly liquid before answering.

“Too bad we’re quitting tonight… I wouldn’t mind having a man like that on my tail for a while.” Hyungwon shrugs, suavely slipping his hands into the pockets of his burnt burgundy suit jacket.

“It’s your call,” he tells the older apathetically. “If you want to play the game a little while longer, I’m sure Min wouldn’t mind. And I know I wouldn’t.”

Kihyun ‘hmmph’s under his breath, sipping a bit more of the fragrant beverage and feeling a warmth spread through his chest.

He finds himself glancing back to Hoseok, who’s blatantly watching him from across the room. He has his own glass now, and he lifts it in silent cheers. Kihyun finds himself returning the gesture before turning back to the Van Gogh painting before him…

Maybe a couple more months at this won’t be so bad…

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Kiho + kihyun as a notorious international art thief and hoseok as the special agent assigned to capture him
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com


End file.
